All We'd Ever Need
by xPrettyxBabyx
Summary: I should have been chasing you, I should have been trying to prove that you where all that mattered to me. I should have said all the things that I kept inside of me cause what we had is all we'd ever need. LucasxBrooke


**All We'd Ever Need**

_Authors Note: This is taking place at the end of season 3 but there is a few changes. The limo did not crash into the river, Nathan & Haley went to London as planned. I have used the lyrics to a song by Lady Antebellum- All We'd Ever Need. I don't own anything :)_

A large mascara filled tear rolled down Brooke's face. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Her heart was breaking all over again and it was her boyfriend and best friend's doing. How could she trust anyone when she couldn't even trust the people closest to her. She wiped her tear away with the back of her hand.

"What else do you want me to say Brooke?" Lucas said looking at the floor as he couldn't bear to look at the hurt on her face.

"Nothing Lucas, just nothing" Brooke moaned through sobs grabbed her purse and made her way to the door.

"Brooke wait" Lucas shouted after her, lightly grabbing her arm.

"GET OFF ME, YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO TOUCH ME THE SECOND YOU KISSED HER AGAIN!" Brooke shouted in his face. She stormed out the side door towards the car park. She glanced over her shoulder quickly. He wasn't even coming after her. She climbed into her car and put her head against the steering wheel and sobbed hard. She felt horrible leaving Haley on her wedding day like that but she could not put up with it anymore. She just wanted to be alone. She knew she shouldn't really be driving in such a state but she needed away from all of it. She started the car and when she pulled out of the venue, she realised that she had no where to go. So she went to the beach to clear her head. She left her shoes in the car and she found a coat in the back of her car which she threw over her shoulders to keep herself warm from the cold sea breeze. The beach was pretty empty which she was glad of, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. She sat down about half way down the beach and wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on top. For the first ten minutes or so, she didn't cry, she didn't think. She just sat there in silence. Then another tear streaked her broken face and she crumbled. She must have stayed there for three hours, not moving from where she was sitting. She heard a loud clicking noise very close to her and she looked all around her to see where it was coming from. The she realised that it was her teeth chattering together and that she was shivering hard. She got up from her spot and brushed the sand from the tops of her feet, she slowly turned around to find Lucas was standing behind her.

"I've been looking for the past three hours for you, I was getting worried" Lucas said in a calm warm voice. Brooke just stood there and stared at him.

"What do you want Lucas? I have nothing more to say to you, it's over" Brooke said not looking him in the eye because she knew that she would just break down in front of him, again.

"Brooke all I have is I am sorry, she was bleeding she thought she was going to die, what was I supposed to do?" Lucas said walking closer to her but she backed away with every step he took.

"You should have said, no Peyton I have a girlfriend who happens to be your best friend you ass, did that not spring to mind?" Brooke said showing every ouch of anger she had in her face. Lucas walked towards her faster and took her hand and placed it on his chest but Brooke pulled it back. Lucas just looked down at his feet, he didn't know what to say to make it better.

"I forgave you once Lucas and it near killed me, a second time is just too much for my heart to take and bringing up Chris Keller like that? What age are you?" Brooke said getting even more mad. She knew the tears where going to fall any minute now.

"Just come home with me Brooke and we can talk about this. Sort it out, I will sit up all night if I need to" Lucas said holding his hand out for her to take it.

"You know what I needed you to do Lucas? I needed you to not kiss Peyton AGAIN, you can't even do that. What is left now Lucas? Nothing, so just stay away from me and I will stay away from you. I am done" Brooke said and walked past him up the beach and climbed into her car. She just thought of somewhere she could crash for the night and she just needed a warm bed and to be alone.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It felt like they were taking ten minutes to open the door rather than a few minutes. Finally the door swung open and Rachel stood there with mascara down her face still in the dress she wore to the wedding.

"I need a really big favour, can I stay here for the night? Just so I can get sorted I will be gone tomorrow I promise" Brooke said before she noticed her tear stained face.

"Come on in, join the party" Rachel said leaving the door open and walking back into the house. Brooke walked in behind her and closed the door and she didn't stay just one night. She was still there, three weeks later.

-x- Three weeks later -x-

Brooke parked her car at the beach and sat there for a minute. She hadn't seen him in three weeks. He had emailed her and text every day but she never answered them, accept the last one. He had emailed her and asked her to meet him at the beach as he had something he wanted to tell her. Up until an hour ago she wasn't going but Rachel convinced her to go because in the end, what did she have to lose, a half an hour of her day if it doesn't go well?

He was standing there alone facing the ocean. His hair had grown a little, it was the length she loved it at. She got out of the car and slowly made her way down the beach and Lucas turned slowly to look at her but turned back to face the ocean.

"It's beautiful down here isn't it?" Brooke said trying to make conversation, hating the silence. "I haven't been down here in about three weeks, actually the last time I was here was with you and we both know how great that trip was" Lucas said looking at the top of the waves as if he was searching for something.

"Look I didn't come here to fight, I want to read you something I wrote for you. If you don't like it then I guess there is never going to be a chance for us again and I am really sorry I screwed up Brooke because I have missed you every day that you have been gone, so here goes nothing.I should have been chasing you, I should have been trying to prove that you where all that mattered to me. I should have said all the things I kept inside of me and maybe I could have made you believe that what we had was all we'd ever need. My friends think I am moving on but the truth is I am not that strong and nobody knows it but me. I kept all the words you said, in a box underneath my bed and nobody knows it but me. If your happy I'll get through some how, but the truth is I've been screaming out. I should have been chasing you, I should have been trying to prove that you where all that mattered to me. I should have said all the things, that I kept inside of me and maybe I would have made you believe, that what we had was all we'd ever need" Lucas said handing her the piece of paper with his scribbled writing.

"Lucas, it's been all this time and I haven't got you off my mind. I stare at your picture all the time and I still have one of your hoodies that I sleep in. You don't know how long I have waited for you to say something like this and I didn't think you would still want me after how I spoke to you" Brooke said tears filling her eyes, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Lucas leaned down and put his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. He stopped for a moment and kissed her cheeks where the tears where streaming down her face.

"I love you pretty girl and I will never do anything like that again. I don't want to lose you like that again cause it nearly killed me" Lucas mumbled into her lips, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you Lucas, you ever do anything like that to me again I will kill you myself" Brooke laughed and kissed him softly and snuggling into his chest.


End file.
